marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 107
| StoryTitle1 = Once Upon A Time In Little Tokyo | Synopsis1 = Wolverine is back in Japan to pay a visit to his adopted daughter Amiko. With an image inducer to make himself resemble his non-feral appearance (so as not to frighten Amiko) Logan stops by the apartment the girl shares with Yukio with a brand new bike. However, he smells sword oil and smashes through the door to find ninjas of the Hand turning over the apartment. When he demands to know where the girl and Yukio are they pull their weapons and a fight breaks out. Wolverine is forced to slay the ninjas and their bodies -- as usual -- dissolve. This turns out to be a set-up as the Japanese military surround the building seeking to arrest Wolverine. As Wolverine considers what to do, he thinks about how the Silver Samurai has not been able to live up to his promise to keep an eye on Yukio and Amiko after giving him the Honor Sword . Just then the military opens fire, and Wolverine just barely avoids getting shot by a sniper. Getting back up, he smashed into the next apartment and to his surprise he finds they have a motorcycle inside. He "borrows" it to make his escape and manages to get away from the military, the military, seeking to avoid property damage or civilian casualties cease fire. While elsewhere, on a movie set of the latest Kojiro movie is being filmed, after the director calls cut, Akatora, the actor who portrays Kojiro is congratulated for his performance. Taking a break, he gets a call and learns that Wolverine has managed to escape the trap he has set for him, however has not learned where he has stashed Yukio and Amiko. Elsewhere in Tokyo, Wolverine smashes into a Yakuza gambling den demanding sanctuary from the military. When a number of their enforcers come at him with samurai swords, he cuts them down with his claws but soon finds himself at gun point. Logan stands down and explains that he seeks sanctuary and identifies himself as the betrothed of Mariko Yashida. He is welcomed by their leader a woman named Shirohana the Pale Flower who invites him in for a meal. Meanwhile, out in Tokyo bay, it turns out that Akatora is a member of the Hank and while he has Yukio chained up in the basement of the movie set where she is being tortured into submission, he is having Amiko slowly brainwashed by his assistants who give whatever she wants. Telling them to increase the mental conditioning he calls his minions to check on the status of Wolverine, he learns that he has taken cover with the Yakuza. He decides to have his men pay the Noodle Vendor to deal with Logan. While back at the Hall of the Double Jade Clan, Pale Flower feeds Wolverine a meal and he tells her how he vowed to raise Amiko after her mother was killed . When his story is finished, Logan suddenly collapses and Pale Flower explains that she poisoned his food with blow fish toxin. She explains that her father was the crime lord Dai-Kumo, whom she holds Logan accountable for slaying . As Wolverine seemingly succumbs to the poison, he surprises Shirohana and her minions by getting back up, explaining that his healing factor easily dealt with the poison. Before Shirohana and her minions can do anything to deal with Logan, the military suddenly smashes through the wall with guns blazing seeking to arrest Logan. As she pulls a gun out to defend herself Shirohana blames Logan for once more brining destruction down on her house. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** * ** Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * | Notes = * Dedicated to the Memory of: Mark Gruenwald | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}